


Satisfied, After All

by avani



Series: Miscellanea [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schuyler sisters reaffirm their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied, After All

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Hamilton, Eliza & Angelica, I love my sister more than anything in this life_ by intrikate88.

At the funeral, she asks: "Dare you think--in another world--anything might have come between us?"

She does not mean _Alexander_ : Alexander, silver-tongued and fire-touched though he was, had tried and failed, conqueror no more; she means....oh, she means ambition, envy, obstinacy, vices at once unknown to them and all too known. 

"No," says her sister, firmly, and squeezes her hand; reassured, she falls silent.


End file.
